KUCH TO HAI TUZSE RAABTA
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: GUYS,ITS MY NEW RAJVI ATTEMPT...PURVI IS GOING TO EXPRESS HER FEELINGS TO RAJAT...SEE WHATS NEXT!Chapter 5,the confession of Rajat!read & review.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:GUYS,IT'S A RAJVI STORY/…..SPECIAL DEDICATION TO MY SISTER SNEHA ON HER BDAY..WHICH IS TODAY…..GUYS,PLZ READ….**

It was a sweet morning….she wore a blue shirt with denims….tied her hair first….but again she changed her mind &amp; let it open….no need to say that she was looking pretty….

It was our lovable Ins Purvi….who was getting ready since 1 hour…it was quite surprising for her buddy Shreya who was standing with the glass of milk since 30 mins…..as Purvi is a tough cop n never pay any attention on beauty Shreya was thinking,"ye pagal to nehi ho gayi?"

Purvi(who was smiling at her own):tu hi to jannat meri…tu hi mera junoon..tu hi to mannat meri…..(singing sweetly)….

Shreya(wide eyes):Purvi!

Purvi(smiling &amp; combing her hair):hmmm…

Shreya(touched her forehead):yaar…tu thik h na!i mean tu pagal to nehi ho gayi…

Purvi(unintentionally):hmm..ho to gayi hu…..

Shreya(confused):haan janti hu!par kyu?

Purvi:uske pyar me pagal ho gayi…

Shreya(shock):kyaaaaa?pyaar!

Purvi(realized):are yar mai to bas mazak kar rahi thi….chal na..late ho raha h…

Shreya:kamal h!tune hi to 1 ghanta laga di h tayar hone me….mai to pichle adha ghanta se milk lekar khari hoon…..

Purvi(took the glass):acha meri maa!sorry…chal ab…

Shreya:haan chalo…mai gari nikalti hu…..

Purvi:tu jaa..mai ek min me ati hu..apni hair thik karke!

Shreya(pat her head):tum aao..mai tab tak website pe kisi achi asylum dhoondti hoon..

She went rubbing her hair!Purvi smiled &amp; set her hair again &amp; at last after 10 mins she sat in the car…

Shreya:ho gayi?beautifying?

Purvi:hmmm..chal..aur sun,ek achi si song chalao….

Shreya:song?tuse aj kya hua h yr!plz bol na..mai kisi ache doctor se consult karti hu….

Purvi(laughed):abe tu chala na song!something melodious….lovely…

Shreya nodded her head in disappointment &amp; obeyed her order….

The song was started…

**Pehli nazar me..kaisa jadu kar diya…**

**Tera ban baitha h mera jiya…..**

Purvi smiled listened at the song…..she was enjoying the sites of outside…everything was seeming beautiful for her….in this hot summer day,she was feeling the lovely touches of mild wind….

**Jane kya hoga..kya pata..**

**Iss pal ko milke ajhi le zara….**

Purvi:ajka mausam kitna khas aur achi h na!

Shreya(with wide eyes):acha mausam!kahan?mera to shirt bhig gaya h garmi me…ekbar phir se bath ho gayi meri!

Purvi:kaahaan!kitni achi subha..aahahahaa!i love it!

Shreya(almost crying):Purvi..plzz tu mere eklauti dost h yr!plz agar tu pagal ho gayi to mai kaise jiyungi!

Purvi:Ahh!Shreya plz yr!itna khoobsurat din h aj…khas karke mere liye….

Shreya:par kyu?

Purvi:aj mere dil ne muse permission de hi diya h!

Shreya:kis cheez ki permission?

Purvi:Rajat sir ko apni dil ki baat bolne ki permission…

Shreya suddenly stopped the car at a jerk…

Purvi(shock):Shreya!kya kiya yr!aj hi meri love story ki the end hone wala tha..

Shreya(too much happy):Purviiiiiiiiiiiii…(she hugged her tightly)..i'm sooooooooo happy meriiiiii jaaaan!aj tume akhir faisla kar hi li!oh God!i cant imagine!

Purvi:yeah!aj kar hi li faisla….n I realized tht its love!yes Shreya,its love!

Shreya:aj tu unko propose karegi na?

Purvi:haan Shreya..karungi…pakka…

Shreya:chal jaldi chalte h….

She started the car…..

**A/N:SO IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER!I DON'T KNOW HOWS IT!YOU SAY IS IT GOOD OR NOT?**

**ONCE AGAIN,HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONU….LOVE YOU BETA!**

**GUYS,PLZ REVIEW….N SAY,IF U WANT IT TO CONTINUE!..SRIJA**


	2. TUM HI HO

**A/N:HI EVERYONE…SORRY FOR BEING LATE..BUT ONLY 18 REVIEWS?NEXT CHAPTER 7 DIN BAAD MILEGI….THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AFTER READING…IT MEANS A LOT… **

**KEEP SUPPORTING…..I'VE ALREADY WROTE DOWN "MISS YOU MY DEAR",,WILL UPDATE IT VERY SOON….PROBABLY TODAY OR TOMORROW…I'VE BIOLOGY EXAM TODAY…PLZ WISH ME LUCK…..**

**OK!NOW PLZ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER….**

**HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY….. **

Shreya was driving happily…..Purvi was also looking happy…

Purvi(placed her hand on Shreya's hand):acha Shreya..agar wo na mane to?

Shreya(pressed her hand &amp; assured her):oh ho!yr tu bhi na..itna kyu soch raha h haan?aur tere jaise lovely princess ko bhala koi inqaar kar sakta h kya?

Purvi(blush):tu bhi na..kabhi nehi sudhregi…

Shreya smiled sweetly…..

Shreya:waise Purvi…tune achi tarah se socha h na?i mean yun ek hi jhatke me kiye gaye faisla zindegi bhar tadpata h….

Purvi:shreya maine bht socha h…aur iske alava mere pass koi aur rasta bhi nehi h….

Shreya:matlab kya h tumhara?

Purvi:yr meri papa!meri shaadi karane k piche pade h….kitni bar mana karne ki kosis ki par wo to apni zid pr hi are hue h…

Shreya(shock):wht!shaadi!lekin kaal pura rat to mai uncle ke sath thi…unhone aisa kuch nehi kaha…par haan,wo thora chinta me the….maine pucha par unhone muse kuch bhi nehi bataya..

Purvi(Sadly):yr..ab jo bhi faisla karna h muse hi karna hoga….mai Rajat ko prpose karke hi rahungi…

Shreya:I'm with u Purvi..go forward…

Purvi:acha Shreya,Rajat sir k bare me tumhari kya idea h?i mean wo kya feel karte honge tere liye…

Shreya(smile):wo to teri bht care karte h..bht concerned h tere liye….aur…

Purvi:aur?

**Dil mera hai naa samajh kitana**

**Besafar ye bevkoof bada**

Shreya:aur….aur tum unke bht ache dost ho…wo bhi tumhare bht ache dost h….phir…

Purvi:phir?(excited)

Shreya:aur(thinking)…aur to kuch yaad nehi araha yr….

Purvi:acha!(sadly)..thik h..

Shreya(excitedly):yaad agaya..wo tuzse bht pyar karte h..

Purvi(shock):Shreya!kya keh rahi ho?

Shreya(hit her teasingly):kyu princess Purvi jee…ap yehi to sunna chahte ho na…

Purvi(blush):plz Shreya!chup kar!pata h jab tu muse princess kehkar bulati h na..muse bht acha lagta h…

Shreya(smile):haan wo to h!par ab to tum kisi aur ka princess..sorry,queen banne ja rahe ho…

**Chahata hai kitana tujhe..**

**Khud mager nahi jaan sakaa**

Purvi:shreya!stop it yr!

Shreya smiled &amp; concentrated on driving…

Purvi's pov:pata nehi jo mai karne ja rahi hu wo sahi h ya nehi….lekin apne pyar ka izhaar karna galat to nehi h….

**(Iss dard e dil ki sifarish ab kar de koi yahan**

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah) – 2**

…agar aisa nehi karungi to papa kahi aur meri shaadi kara denge!jo ki mai nehi kar sakti…Rajat k alava mai kabhi kisi aur ko accept nehi kar sakti…

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah) - 2**

**Yaariyaan ve yaariyan**

…par kya wo mere pyar ko accept karenge!agar wo kisi aur se pyar karte h to!..(scared)..nehi..aisa kaise ho sakta h…maine unke ankho me mere liye pyar dekhi h…wo aisa nehi karenge…

**Tu jo mila to zindagi hai badli**

**Main puraa naya ho gaya**

Shreya(jerk her):kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi:kuch nehi yr…kya hua?..oh!jam…

Shreya:acha tu unke liye kuch gift nehi kharidegi?

Purvi:hmm..ye to sahi h..par kya lu?

**Hain beasar duniya ki baatein badi**

**Abb teri sunu main sadda**

Shreya(pat her head):pyar kiya..uska izhar karne ja rahe h…aur gift kya de ye muzse puch raha h…

Purvi:bata na….

Shreya:wo dekh..wo gift shop…chal,kuch acha chiz kharid lete h..

**Milne ko tujhse bahane karoon**

**Tu muskuraaye vajah main banoon**

Purvi:ok chalo…

They got down from car….parked the car….went to the shop…

Shreya:to bhaiya,kuch acha sa flower bouqet dikhayiye…

Purvi:flower bouquet?

Shreya:ab tu apni boy friend ko gun to gift nehi karegi na?

Purvi laughed…..they bought the gifts,chocolates &amp; were going out of the shop….when Shreya stopped suddenly…

Purvi:ab kya hua?

**Rozz bitana sath mein tere sara din meraa**

**Iss dard e dil ki sifarish ab kar de koi yahan**

Shreya:chal,ek cup coffee ho jaye?

Purvi:chal thik h..waise bhi abhi to hum late bhi nehi hue h…

Shreya:haan..chal!

They were going to enter into the shop..Purvi stopped at the door step…

Shreya:abe oye…hua kya h?

Purvi without saying anything pointed towards a table….Shreya confusingly looked n shocked,,,she couldn't believe her eyes..

Shreya:ye..ye kaise ho sakta h…

Purvi didn't say anything..her voice was blocked due to this shock…

Tears fell from her eyes…..

Shreya(hold her hand):purvi..chal..hum uss table k bagal wale table par baithte h…chal…

Purvi didn't move….

Shreya:Purvi..chalo..(strong)

She pulled her &amp; dragged her to the table…

They sat there…the all words the couple was saying was coming to their ears….n the words made Purvi n Shreya dumbstuck…Purvi's heart was breaking into pieces in each secs…

**In the couple table…..**

Man:tum itna chinta kyu kar rahi ho sweety?mai to hu na…

Lady:janta hu..par….

Man:par kya?kya tumhe apne Rajat par viswas nehi h?

Lady:apne se zyada viswas h…par….

Rajat:dekho Aradhya..mai tumhare sath hu…I love u my life….

He hold her hand…she smiled….

Aradhya:ab chale?hume kam h kitna…

Rajat stood up &amp; gave his hand to her…she hold it &amp; they went smiling…

**Shreya &amp; Purvi's table…..**

They were just staring at them…..they have no word left to utter…they were speechless…

Suddenly Purvi stood up &amp; ran outside…..

Shreya:Purvi!Purvi..ruko…kahan ja rahe ho?

She too ran behind her…calling her name…"Purvi..meri baat sun plz…plz tu aise nehi ja sakti…Purviiiii…."

Purvi sat in the car &amp; drove away…..Shreya was standing helplessly….her eyes were teary…..suddenly her ph rang….

Shreya:hello!

Acp:Shreya…kahan ho tum dono?itna late hogaya…

Shreya:sir wo aj hum nehi asakenge…Purvi ki tabiyat thora khrab h….uncle bhi bemaar h….to aj hume chutti chayhe..plz sir…..

Acp(smelt somethong wrong):Shreya!sab thik h na?Purvi ko achanak kya ho gaya h?kal tak to thik thi..

Shreya:sir wo hum raste me ahi rahe the to use achanak se chakkar agaya….issliye hum abhi ghar ja rahe h….

Acp:thik h!khayal rakhna….aur ho sake to shaam ko ajana…..aur agr kuch zarurat pade to foran ph karna..hum h tumhare sath…thik h..

Shreya(smiled):thik h sir..rakhti hu….bye…

Acp:thik h beta..bye…

Shreya took a taxi n went to Purvi's house….she saw the door flung open….she entered inside &amp; shocked…

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah**

**Yaariyaan yaariyan ...**

**A/N:SO GUYS,HOW'S IT?PLZ I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO BEAT ME AS I APART YOUR LOVABLE RAJVI….BUT PLZ WAIT &amp; WATCH….**

**&amp; LET ME WEAR MY BULLET PROOF JACKET…THEN YOU ALL ARE HAERTILY WELCOME TO BEAT ME!**

**PLZ REVIEW…..IF THE REVIEWS NUMBER REACH 40 I'LL UPDATE…..**

**THANKS A LOT FOR WAITING &amp; READING….TAKE CARE,,LOVE YOU ALL…GOD BLESS YOU…..SRIJA.**


	3. Tere bina main kaise jeeyu

A/N:Sooooo sorrrryyy for being late...plz forgive me...

Now plz enjoy this chapter...

Here we go...

Shreya saw the door flung open...n she directly made her way towards Purvi's bedroom...n saw her standing by the side of the window...looking at the sky continuously...she placed her hand on her shoulder ...

Shreya(softly):Purvi...

Purvi looked at her &amp; smiled in tears...

Purvi(smile):Shreya,Maine papa ko shadi k lie haan keh di h...

Shreya(shock):kyaaaaa!(angrily)tum he maloom bhi h ki tum kaisi kadam uthane ja rahi ho?

Purvi:baht achi tarah maloom h yaar...aur yehi meri akhri faisla h...

Shreya:bilkul nhi Purvi ...mere hote hue tum is tarah khudki khushiyon ka qurbaani nehi de sakte ho...mai hargiz tum he aisa nhi krne dungi..

Purvi(sitting on bed):ab kyun Shreya!ab aur kar hi kya sakti hu mai?Rajat muzse pyar nehi krta h...wo kisi aur se pyar karta h...

Shreya:humesha hum jo dekhte h wo sahi nhi hota h yaar...

Purvi:par tumne khud dekha h Shreya...aur mai in sab chizon k bare sochna bhi nehi chahthi hu...I'm strong enough to face any kind of up &amp; down...

Shreya:Purvi plz!aise harbharat me dicition mat le ki bad mein pachtana pade...Rajat sir tuse pyar krte h yrr...unke ankh me ye saf dikhti h...

Purvi(stand up):aur humne Jo aj dekha...uska kya?

Shreya:Purvi plz don't do this...aisa krk tu ek sath 3 zindegi kharab krne wali h...

Purvi(cry):to mai kya karu Shreya papa se kya kahu?tu hi bata...

Shreya(softly):dekho Purvi...aise jaldbazi me is tarah ka dicition mat le plz...thori der wait kr...sab kuch pata kiye bina hi aisa kadam nhi uthani chayhe...ye Teri puri zindegi ka sawal h...

Purvi remained silent...she was compltly broken...she was so much hurt...

Shreya heaved a sigh &amp; at d very moment her ph rang.  
She picked it up...

Shreya:hello sir...

Abhi:kya baat h Shreya?ACP Saab ne kaha ki Purvi ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi h...

Shreya(low &amp; looking at Purvi):haan sir...kuch zyada nehi hui thi...aur abhi wo thik h...bas aram kr rhi h...

Abhi:dekha Rajat...kaha tha naa Maine ki Purvi thik h...tum ho..

Shreya cut him...kya kaha Rajat sir ne?

Abhi:are ye pata nehi kyun Purvi ki bht fikar krne laga h...(teasing)kuch pyaar wyaar ka chakkar lagta h...

Rajat blushed hardly...kya sir ap Purvi ka puchiye naa. ..

Abhi;:haan bhai usika to puch raha hu...  
Shreya wo aj Rajat hum sabko party de raha h ...usne in one hand ek drug dealer ka pakda h...

Shreya:acha...ye to badi achi baat h sir...

Abhi:haan aur shaam ko tum dono Hotel Sky View chale anaa...okay?

Shreya:hum kosis krnge sir...

Abhi:are nehi Shreya!Purvi nhi ayi to yahan kisika dil dukhega...party me man hi nhi ayega...

Shreya(smile):okk sir...

Abhi cut the call &amp; turned to Rajat...

Abhi:Rajat ab apni dil ki bat bata hi dena Purvi ko...

Rajat(smile):kosis krunga sir...

Where as Shreya was happy &amp; she understood that Rajat loves Purvi...

Shreya:Purvi aj sham ko Rajat sir Hume party de rhe h...hume chalna h...

Purvi:muse unke party mein nehi Jana Shreya..plz...zabardasti mat krna...

Shreya(strictly):tum chal rahi ho &amp; that's final...6 baje muse tum ready chahye...mai shopping pe ja rahi hu...hum dono k liye nayi dress lane...  
Tu jayegi?

Purvi:nehi aur mai party me bhi ...

Shreya:no more words on this topic...tum rest lo...aur papa ka khana table pr raka hua h ...time pe de dena aur haan khud v kha Lena...mai bahar kha lungi...aur ate waqt bureau se ho kar ayungi...  
So mera wait mat Karna...

Purvi:ho gaya tera?

Shreya:haan...ab mai chalti hu...

She went...but stopped at the doorstep...turned &amp; said,he is in love with you Purvi...wait n watch...n trust him ... Ready rehna...bye..

She went ...Purvi was amazed...

A/N:okkkk!so this chappy is done...let's see what comes next...

N yaa plz read my new story "Uska hi banana",on Dareya...set during the current situation...

Plz review...n thanks to all of you for waiting ...n for reviews...

Hope to get ur response again...

Guest reviewer,plz don't review if you hate this...n its not only for my story...I'm sincerely requesting you plz don't review to the other authors' stories too if you don't like them...n don't bash!here all the authors are trying their level best to entertain us...so be respectful to them!hope you get my words!

Hope anyone have no negative comments on this...

Thanks for reading...  
Tc...love you all ...God bless you always...Srija!

-  



	4. Tu hi dil ki bequaarikhwab tu

Shreya rang the bell of the house...n after some seconds someone opened the door...

Shreya:are uncle ap...Purvi kahan h?

Purvi's dad(PD):beta wo to sayad so gayi h...apne kamre me hi h...

Shreya(keeping bags on sofa):acha uncle ap dono ne lunch to kr liya h na?

Pd:haan Shreya beta...aur tumne?

Shreya:Maine bhi uncle...(looking at watch)are 6 baj rahe h...pata bhi nehi chala...Purvi ready bhi nehi hui ab taq!

PD:kahi Jane ka plan h beta;;

Shreya:uncle Purvi ne bataya nnhi apko...hum to party me ja rahe h...Rajat sir ne ek case solve hone k khushi mein throw kiya h...

PD:achi baat h ye to...jao phir ready ho jao...

Shreya smiled n said,okk uncle...

N she made her way directly to Purvi's room...n she became shocked to see the darkness in the room...

Shreya:Purviiii...Purvi...kahan ho yaar?

N suddenly her leg collided with something...ooouuchh!ye kya h...

She put on the lights n saw that it was Purvi who was sitting on floor...

Shreya hurriedly sat beside her n said,kya hua Purvi?ye lights off krk yun niche kyun baitha hua h?

Purvi looked at her face slowly...n shreya became worried to see her swollen face...due to crying...

Shreya(cupped her face):Purvi...ro rahi thi tu?kyun yaar?

Purvi hid herself in Shreya's chest n silently crying...tears were rolling from Shreya's eyes too...she can't see her bestie like this...

Shreya(patting her back):bas Purvi bas!aise rote nehi meri jaan...tabiyat kharab hoti h aise...(seperating)...muse to batao...hua kya h!

Purvi:Shreya I can't live without him...agar wo muze na mile to mai bhi apni Jan de dungi...

Shreya:chup!pagal!aisi behki behki batein mat kr!jab taq Shreya Zinda Purvi ko koi bhi gham choo nhi sakta h..

Purvi(hold her hand):Shreya...Rajat to kisi aur ka

Shreya:nehi Purvi!aisi baat nehi h..ye ho hi nehi sakta...tuse unpar trust nehi h...

Purvi:trust h Shreya...khud se v zyada...par..

Shreya:koi par war nehi!ab tum Rona bandh karo aur jaldi se tayar ho jao...(removing her tears)kya haal bana diya h chehre ka..ro ro kar!pagal!(making her stand)chal uth...aur jaldi fresh hoja. ...c'mn...

N push her towards the washroom...n she herself went to her room to get ready...

After getting ready they bid good bye to their papa n set off for party...

A/N:sorry guys...ye chapter aur bhi acha aur long tha...par achanak pata nehi kaise delete ho gayi thi!

Phirse nayi sirese likhni padi muse...

I know its not good..but plz review...

Thank you..srija.

-  



	5. pyaar ka izhaar

**A/N:First of all I knw tht im super late…but seriously in thse days I was seriously ill….main to khud hi jeene ki ash kho baithi thi….wo to meri dada(shilpam) aur meri didi(katiiy) aur meri sister Sneha h jinki wajase im quite optimistic…..**

**Heartily loves for thse three..bcs thnx to bht kam h inke pyar k samne… **

**N u guyz thanks a lot 4 waiting sooo lonnngg…plz bear with me…..n studies mein bhi thori problm ho gayi h meri illness ki wajase…so updates will b late…..**

**Now plz enjoy this update….sry 4 short…**

**Here we go….**

Shreya and purvi were in car….Shreya was juz praying tu god…."hey bhagwan plzzzz aj sab thik kar do…..Rajat sir,aj to himmat kijiye…..sach bata dijiye plzzz…..warna Purvi to apko kitna galt samz rahi h..ye kisi bhi rishte k lie sahi ni h…..use sachayi to pata chlna hi chyhe…"

Purvi(think):pata nhi kyu le ja rhi h shrya muse…..jitni bar unko dekti hu mera dil tut jati h….i cant handle more…..wo to ni krte h muzse pyr…phir bhi ye shreya…..kyu yr!kya milega tuze meri dil todkar!

Shreya(think):ni re…tera dil kabhi tod skti hu main vala….plz tu yakin rak muspar yr….main tera pyar tuse milwake hi rehungi….promise purvi!plz trust me….

Whre as in hotel…..

Rajat was looking at the window continuously…..Abhi came n placed hand on his shoulder…

Abhi(softly):Rajat…plz…aajayegi wo…pari to ni h naa…jo udkar aajayegi…

Rajat(unintentionally):pari hi to h wo…(dreamy eyes)

Abhi:awwww!tum kitna romantic ho yaar….dekh kar to nehi lgta….wah wah!kya baat h….

Daya joined them…

Daya:are Rajat..relax naa…tension mat lo…pyar kiya to darna kya!(n pat his back)

Rajat gave a nervous smile to him…

Rajat:sir wo agar na bol diya to?main to mar jayunga…

Abhi:c'mn Rajat!kyun bekar ki batein soch kar apna face kharab kar rahe ho!

Rajat(touch his face):oo!mera face kharab ho gaya!abhi ata hu thik kar ke sir…..(ran)

Duo burst out in to a laughter….n pat each others arm….

Abhi(laugh):itna to koi maths exam k raat bhi nehi darta hoga…..

Daya:ye to tumne sahi bola boss!i hope ki sab thik ho…..Shreya ko ek bar cl krk puchu kya?

Abhi(tease):haan haan kyun ni!is dauran tum dono ka bhi thori batchit ho jayegi!

Daya(blush):Abhi!

Abhi:ale mera pyara Daya!tomator ban gaya h..ja jldi cal kr…aur zyda bat mat krna plz..wrna unka pouchne mein der ho jayegi….

Daya went to a corner to cal…where as Abhi to Tarika,"hello Tarika jee!aj ap kuch zyda hi khubsurat lag rhe h…."

Tarika(sweetly smile):oh!so sweet of u Abhijeet!thanks..waise ap bhi bht dashing lag rhe h…

Abhi:really!thank u thank u….

Tarika:Are sir….kitna late kiya apne!apka hi to intazar tha…

Abhi's face changed into a fraction of sec…..it was Salunkhe sir who was standing right behind him….

Abhi(murmur):kabab mein haddi!

Tarika smiles a bit…

Salunkhe:are Abhijeet lgta h tum khush ni ho muse dekh kar,,

Abhi:sahi kaha!(low)

Tarika:kya bola tumne Abhijeet?

Abhi(control):are kuch nehi Tarika!bas bola ki main to bht khush hu…Salunkhe sir aye h…muse Daya ko dekhna tha…aplog batein kariye naa….

He went from there and salunkhe and tarika burst out….

Salunkhe:bhag gaya!

Tarika:sir apka na kuch ni ho sakta!

Salunkhe smiled…

Where as Rajat was talking with Vineet….looking tensed….

Abhi and Daya were giving him supports by teasing…

Abhi:Rajat…tum naa..pani pee lo…gala sukh gaya hoga!tumhara board result jo anewala h…

Rajat:sir plz!apko mazak sujh raha h!

Daya:to tum bhi daro mat na…

Abhi:aur be brave!luk at me…kitna brave hu…

Daya:boss kyun na Rajat ko ek demo de diya jaye…

Abhi:gr8 idea yr!par ye hoga kaise?

Daya:kyun na tum Tarika ko propose karke dikha do..

Abhi(angrily):Daya!zaban bandh rakh le tu..mar na khana chahta h to….

Rajat:sir plz naa…ap to kitna brve ho na…..

Vineet:haan sir..plz…ap Rajat sir k liye itna ni kr skte…bas ek demo hi h…bol dijiye ki "I love you Tarika jee!will u marry me?"

Abhi:yar tumlog….muse kyu!khud jao na….muse bali ka bhakra ni banna!plz,,,(pleading)

Daya:Abhi….tum itna nehi kr skte yr?plz bos…plz..

Abhi:ok ruk….marwaga muse aj sab milkar…..

Daya:go ahead boss!c'mn…

Abhi was in sweat…in gr8 tension…he was praying to God…"hey bhagwan!bacha le muse…in zalimon k hathon se…..plz…"

He looked back nd all gve him thumbs up….

Abhi stood near Tarika…..Salunkhe was also with them..

He sat on his knees….he juz forgot evrything in tension and folded hand in front of her….Daya n all were trying hard not to burst out…

Tarika looked at him shockingly….Abhi almost cried and closed his eyes and said,"I marry you Tarika jee!will u luv me?"

Daya n all were shocked…..Abhi aftr sying dis instntly got up n ran outside….

Daya(pat head):yaar Abhijeet!kis duniya ka pagal ho tum!sab ulta bol diya…..

Tarika came forward…"kya h ye sab Daya?"

Daya:Tarika wo Abhi Rajat ko ek demo de rha tha…how to propose!par khud hi dar ke bhag gaya h..

Tarika n all laughed out…

Rajat(sweating):sir agar abhi demo mein hi Abhijeet sir ka ye hal h to asal stage mein mera kya hoga?

Daya:kuch ni hoga Rajat…..be brave!

Where as a sweet and lovely voice covered the hall…."hello guyz!"

Rajat looked at her happily…n went near her n hugged her tightly….but one pair of eyes were watching them surprisingly and was juz trying hard not to cry out…..she was juz controlling her tears..hardly….her heart broke into so many pieces….Shreya pressed her shoulder….

Purvi(harshly):mil gyi khushi tujhe?ab plz rehem kr..jane de muse yahanse…(folding hand)

Shreya(hold her hands):Purvi plz…tuse bharosa ni h muspar…yr mai to teri dost..

Purvi(pointing finger):juz shut up Shreya!dost ye labz tere mooh pe shoba nehi dta h…n u knw wht shreya tum meri dost kya dushman banne ka bhi layak nhi ho…..mera dil todne ka itna shauk chada h tuspar….

Rajat:wow Aru!my princess kitni stunning lag rahi ho is saree mein!fida ho gaya re!

Purvi's eyes were filled up with tears….she was trying to run out but shreya was holding her hand tightly with broken heart…..but still she was strong for her…

Aru:thnks Rajat…n congratulations my jaan…for this winning..

Rajat:evrything 4 u dear….chalo ayo….stage pe chlte h….

Rajat:so everyone!attention plz….r u looking at this stunning lady?u may be very curious to knw who she is!

Purvi(crying):jane de muse Shreya..plz..

But shreya didn't let her go…"chup chap khari reh tu!"

Rajat hold Aradhya's hand and took her beside him….

N wrapped his arms around her,,,Aradhya smiled beautifully….

Rajat:guyz,she is the reason of my success in this dangerous mission..widout her im nothing….so today im going to give a special gift to her….

The joining letter of CID Mumbai…

So a big runner of clapps for my princess,my lovely,my sweety,my ONLY SISTER Insp ARADHYA…..

All were standstill at their places,,,Purvi was so so shocked…..she was feeling currents passing her whole body…

Aradhya:thank you bhaiya….aj main jo bhi hu apke waja se hi hu…aur muse bht khushi hui meri life ka first case apke sath solve krke…

Rajat gave her a tight side hug…..

Rajat:n not only this….Aradhya ko chdke bhi meri zindegi ka ek ahem hissa h mera pyar….jisse muse jeene ka sahara milta h..though I hv not confessed yet…so aj is haseen pal mein main kisi ke samne apna pyar kabul krna chhta hu…..PURVI,WILL U PLZ COME ON THE STAGE?

Purvi was looking at him shockingly…her senses stopped working,….she was feeling lyk she is in sum kinda dremlnd…but she felt a pull….n saw Aru…

Aru:bhabi….ayiye plz….main besabri se is din ka intazar kr rahi thi…ki kab koi aisa aye mere bhai k zindegi mein jo unke life ko khushi se bhar de…ap plz ayiye mere sath….

Purvi looked at her buddy who nodded her with a teary smile….n said"jaa Purvi!ab jee le apni zindegi…."

Aru took her on the stage…..n the ceremony began…..

Rajat:Purvi..i luv u…wil u plz b my life?

Purvi:yes Rajat….u r my life….i luv u too….

With this Rajat put the ring on the ring finger of Purvi…

Aru:a big hands for my Mr &amp; Mrs Rajat Kumar!

N the hall filled up with clapps…flowers fell upon them…n whole ceremony turned into a heavenly union of souls….

**Tu dil tu yun jaan meri…..**

**Main tanu samzawan ki…**

**Na tere bina lage na jee….**

**A/N:So guyz do u want me 2 continue this?**

**Thanks to all for reviews….**

**Hope I'll have good response frm ur side….**

**Tc…luvs n hugs….Srija!**


	6. Mohabbat barsa de

The water droplets fell on her eyes….n she felt an unknwn sooth n held his hand tightly….he too secured her hand in a love bond…a bond tht wil nevr break…

The sky was dark…..the mad wind was blowing….her hairs were beautifully swingng in this air..

**Mohabbat barsa de na tu…**

**Sawan aya h….**

At d same moment the rain started….n they hugged each other tightly,….

**Tere aur mere milne ka mausam aya h…**

**Sab se chupake tujhe sine se lagana h….**

Purvi(whisper):Rajat…

Rajat(rubbed his hand on her hairs):I luv u Purvi….u r my angel…

**Pyar me tere had se guzar jana h….**

**Itna pyar kisi pe pehle bar aya h….**

Purvi n rajat was compltly wet in rain….n they were compltly alone in d dark road..n enjoying each other's company with full spirit….

Purvi:Rajat..aj mera sara swapna sach ho gaya h….aj main bht khush hu…bht khush!

Rajat:I cant live without u..

**Kyun ek pal ki ye judai sehe jaye…**

**Kyun har subha tu mere sanson me samaye na..**

Purvi ran to the road…..n Rajat looked at her lovingly…

Purvi(loud):Rajat..piche…

Rajat turned n saw nothing…he turned to tell Purvi,"kuch bhi hi to….(sw her nowhr)Purvi!purvi….(he was running in search of his luv)Purvi..plz my luv….aisa to naa karo…plz…..Purvi….."

He didn't find her anywhr…n sat on a rock….n felt sum1 hugging him from behind….it was Purvi with luv in her eyes…

**Aajana tu mere pass…dungi itna pyar main..**

**Kitni raat guzari main tere intazar mein…**

Rajat pulled her n she fell on his lap….n he touch her face…Purvi blushed n hugged him tightly….

Rajat smiled n huggd her back…..it was lyk heaven for both lovers…

Kaise batau jazbaat ye mere…maine khud se bhi zyda chaya h tuse…

They boh got up n started walking…sat on car n went on…whole way they were silent n enjoying it…..

**Mohabbat barsa dena tu…**

**Sawan aya h….**

N he stopped in front of her house….she got down n was staring tu his face….a smile was on both lips..

Purvi(low n whisper):bye..

Rajat got down n kissed on her forehead…"bye my angel…."

N he went living Purvi astonished….

N she too moved towards her home….n opened the door by duplicate key….

Saw all the lights were off…she went to her room n changed her wet dress…..n den her ph beeped…saw a msg from rajat,"love u Purvi…..gud nite.."

Purvi repld,"gud nite….lv u too"

Den she moved towards Shreya's room….she thought tht she would see her sleeping….but she heard a sobbing voice n surprisingly she saw her sister crying cuddling d pillow…her eyes became teary n she cursed on herself…..she felt a pinch on her heart…..

Purvi moved with slow steps….n placed hand on her buddy's head….shreya looked up n purvi was shocked to see her red eyes n face,,,,,she juz imagined for how much tyms she may be crying…

Shreya cleared her eyes n face n smiled,"Purvi…tum yaha?"

Purvi(teary):bht hurt kar diya na tujh ko?

Shreya nodded her head in no…."nehi re…."

Shreya got down from bed n went near window….

Purvi stood beside her…"Shreya…im sry…really very sry…meri intention tumhe hurt.."

Shreya(angrily):really Purvi?to kya intention thi tumhari?

Purvi(shocked at her reaction):Shreya main…sun to sahi…plz

Shreya(raised her hand):Purvi plz!its over…..aur sunne aur kehne k liye kuch nehi bacha h…..plz leave me alone…..

Purvi:im very sorry yaar/\\\plz/..tum..mahf krdo muse..plz shreya…plz…

Shreya(teary):purvi…..tum khush ho…Rajat sir tumse kitna pyar krte h…aura b tumhe kisi ki bhi zarurat nehi h….aur main to dusman banne ki bhi layk nehi hu….to acha yeh h ki u juz move on in yr life…

N with this she moved out…purvi ran behind her….

Purvi:shreya ruko…plz shreya ruko…..plz…..

But shreya moved out of house…

**A/N:Guyz im sry 4 shrt updt…**

**Wil try tu updt soon…til then stay tuned….Srija!**


	7. Last Chapter

**A/N:I will stop this story now….because at the last update I got only 10 reviews….**

**&amp; if there is no readers…for whom I'll write….nyways,thnx to those who reviewed….**

**&amp; for u guyz I'm updating this last chapter….**

**Here we go… ….**

Shreya was walking in rain..she was crying…Purvi was running behind her…..

Purvi:Shreyaaaaaa…Shreyaaaa..plzz….ruko na plzzzz….

Shreya didn't listen…..compltly ignored…n she was juz walking…..

Purvi was also running..but suddenly a stone struck in her foot &amp; she fell down…with,"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shreya looked back in shock….tears were flowing from her eyes..blood was continuously flowing from Purvi's foot…shreya ran to her…..n took her foot in her hand…..

Shreya(Angry n hurt):dkhkar nhi chal sakti tu?haan…kitna khoon beh raha h pao se…

Purvi(teary):Shreya…I'm srrry…plz shreya…mahf kar do na yaar….im srry..

Shreya:bandh kar ye srry blna aur chal yaha se….jakar dwai lagana h….warna infection ho jyega…chalo jldi..

Purvi:nehi jayungi….tune itna saha h meri wajase….muse to saza milni chyhe..

Shreya(warn tone):pagal mat ban tu!ache se samza rahi hu samz le tu….chalo yahan se..

Purvi(look at other side):nehi…nehi jayungi..

Shreya:Purvi!acha sun,maine mahf kar diya h tujhe…..ab to chal…

Purvi remained silent..

Shreya:ab kya hua haan?chal na….plz..

Purvi(teary):sorry Shreya…really very sorry….

Shreya hugged her tightly..Purvi too…..

Shreya made her stand…..n took her to the house carefully….

Purvi:tum jao…jakar change karlo plz…bhig gaya h..

Shreya:nehi tu chal pehle…tere pyar mein dawai lagati hu…ruk

She came back &amp; applied medicine carefully…

Purvi:thnx yaar..muse maff karne k liye…

Shreya:pagl!chal jakar chng kar…main bhi ati hu…

Purvi nodded in smile….n both changed…

They came back after sometym….

N sat on sofa…

Purvi:chal na ek film dekhte h..

Shreya:haa haan ab to tujhe film dekhne ki man to kregi hi..khudke zindegi mein hi jo romantic film chl rahi h…

Purvi(blush):shreya!

Shreya:jee jaan….

Purvi:wo CD de…

Shreya gave her the cd &amp; both were enjoying d film…in middle Purvi slept….n aftr sumtym her ph was ringng…shreya smiled &amp; picked up…"haan jiju"

Rajat(blush n smile):shreya!

Shreya:haan main…apki pyari hone wali biwi so rahi h….

Rajat:acha!(Sadly)thk h..

Shreya:uthayu?

Rajat:nhi nhi…sone do….plz…

Shreya:okkkk den…subha bata dungi use…now gd nt…

N she cut d call naughtily…

Meanwhile Purvi in sleepy voice,"kya h shreya?kisse rhi h?"

Shreya:tere pati se….ph cut gya,,,

Purvi(loud):Rajat?muse diya kyu nehi?

Shreya:shadi se pehle itni batchit thik nhi h….chl so jaa…

Purvi:okkkk.

They both slept…

**~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N:I thought to contnue it till marriage…but I'm sorry!i cant….**

**Thnx for reading!Srija!**


End file.
